Corvo Goes Into Dishonored 2!
by DoonaPregga
Summary: When Corvo goes into Dishonored 2, conflict and confusion pursue! Psychological AU. Coro/Outsider
1. The Beginning of an incredible adventure

Corvo goes into dishonred 2!

Corvo plopped on his couch, a cigaratte in his mouth. He was wearing casual clothes. he put his boots up on the couch an smoked his cigaratte, he was an internet weirdo nerdo. Your hella typical kind. The kind that sat at their computer and just plyed videogames all day.(A.N: no offensie to people out there like that)

Corvo couldn't hold down a job, so he was a rich guy just living on his dead wife's moneys. His chouch was worth 1000$ and his TV even more. The console he played on was shiny and spit-fire shined as new could get. His hands got a tremblin when he popped in the new game: Dishonored 2.

"Yes!" He squeed. he was happy. He had played the first dishonoured and love it. he'd loved the part where you played as daud the most. daud was his favorite character, because of how he chose to not kill anyone after and save emily form delilah.

Corvo opened his wallet and got out another cigaratte. his ID card read Mark Lanternbugs.

He was kinda smitted with the empress in the game. Corvo had sewed a heart like the onee in the game with red cloth and a needle. the outsider though... he was in love witth the outsider!

Corvo didn't shave that morning, so he was all scruffy. He reached dow for the console controller, but all of a sudden he was sucked into the TV!

Corvo blinked and woke up on a rof, super major cold. he blinked all shocked. Omg! HE WAS IN DISHONORED!

Big grown up & tough looking Emily jumped in front of him and blinked.

"Corvo?' She gasped. She hugged him. Corvo bliked. THE emily hugged him. He was jsut like the corvo in the game!

"Yay! Emily!1!" He cred, hugging her. He was actualy in dishonred 2!

"Corvo what are you wearing?" Emily frowned. Corvo looked down at his Comic Con t-shirt and ggrinned. "Yup, don't be needing this no more!" He ripped it off and found hiself major hella ripped underneath, like the real corvo!

Emily's eyes widened. "After all these year, you're still healthy!" Tears leaked into her eyes. Corvo found himself crying too. He was like the real corvo!

"here corvo, you're gonna need your blade again" Emily handed it to him and he took it, grinnin like a cheshire cat.

"thanks daughter!" he said with great happyness.

Emily went very place.

"Oops," Corvo gasped. "Wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"you're my father, that's more than I could have ever asked for!"

She hugged him again, sobbing, and Corvo patted her head grinning like a cheshire cat. She scampered away, and Corvo hacked aroudn his new blade.

What to do now? he blushed suddenly.

That' s right. To do now was to find the coutsider. he need to see him in real life. maybe date him... did he think that out loud?

"I heard you!" the outsider snapped angrily from inside his head.

"Oh, hi," Corvo thought.

"I know you're not the real Corvo!" the outsider accused.

"is that why you can talk to e in my head?" Corov asked. "yes," the outsider said.

"you'll never replace the real corvo, the father of emily, lover of jessimine, avenger of dunwall,a dn man I loved."

Corvo hung his head. "Oh."

"But," the outsider said. "You can still be useful to me,"

"really!?" Corvo gasped.

"yes," the outsider nodded inside his head. "You have to act as him for me,"

"okay" corvo said major reluctantly. he would accept being sued if it meant the otusider's attention.

The Outsider reahced out form his mind and cave him corvo's clothes. he smiels and accepted.

* * *

To be continued!


	2. Things take a devestating turn

Corvo in corvo's clothes now he could cry. He was sohappy!

He waggled his fingers and popped his eyes brows in excitement and pure joy.

Then he flopped down on the roof starfish style and sighed, looking at the stars. "God, if you are looking this way, I'm really here. It's a blessing, and God bless, you God. This is a dream come true."

The Putsider in his head said: "Okay, for your first mission you have to assassinate a politician."

"Okay," Corvo agreed hastily. "I can do that I think.?"

'His neam,"The Outsider whispered,' "Is Coal Smithlocks,"

"Okay,' Said Corvo with passion and with determination.

He got up. "Where can I find him?" his eyes narrowed, a low fire lit within the pupuils, metaphorically, of course. He grinned a cheshire cat grin.

"He is in the Golden cat right now." The Outsder explained. Corvo nodded, The low fire in his eyes flaring in a dance.

"The Golden cat," His cheshirecat grin streched. He blew a puff of smoke out of hsi nose.(Not a metaphor, he had lit his cigarate)

"Any normal man would be enraputred with it's fine rooms and bisexual company, but I indeed only see men," And one man" He wispered.

Indeed. He decided then and there he was Allah bout dat Outsider bass no matter what!(Oops! *all about that) he thought. He needed to stop thinking like a modern person from his world so he could ft in with the culture.

he would make the Outsider love him! And that firstly meant doign everything the Outsider siad. he would let him us him.

So he sped blink-first to the golden cat, o f course with a map. And there was the ladies waving him as he bustled in. He went tot the front desk. The woman with black hair at the front desk smiled. "What room is Coal Smithlocks in?"

The woman checked the list. "He's in room 8, on the left." "Thanks" Corvo winked seductivley, making the woman swoon.

Corvo marched up and busted in the room. Coal Smithlocks was sitting at tea with the escort and glared. he raised his Earl greyto his lips and glared.

"What is the meanign of this! How dare I be desturbed!" But when he saw Corvo put on hsi mask, his face turned ghastly pale, almost reflecting the silver of the mask itself.

"Hella get away from me!" He spat. Corvo dipped his head all cool, and fired the pistol, once. The guy died. The escort fainted.

"YOU!" Te outsider creamed inside his head, the boom of it making him dizzy. "Corvo would never kill! You failed the test!"

The overseers ad the rest of the watch were running out the stairs. Corov blinked onto the roof and put his head on his knees, sobbing silently. A gunshot blasted near his shoulder. He blinked away to the flooded district.

Daud was there. The whalers were catching hagfish to eat for supper. Thomas fished up a big one and it flopped, almost biting off his wrist, but he quickly snapped it's neck like it was a plump mother goose, and put it in the basket. When they all saw corvo standing there dumbstruck, they froze.

"The masked felon!" Another whaler gasped, pointing. Daud whirrled around.

"You!" he growled.

"Daud!" Corvo squeaked, blushing. Daud sprang forward and kicked him in the stomatch with his foot. "I may have killed the empress but I saved emilty!" he growled.

"I know!" Corvo said, spreading his arms. "i want to think you. "Then and there he huggled daud." Daud growled and pushed him away.

"Dude, I still killed the empress! Don't thank me!"

Billie Lurk walked up, giggling. "You shocked Daud!" She said. Daud glared at her. "Shut up Billy. e thankful i accepted you back out of the kindness out my heart!"

"Fine!" billie huffled, pivoting back to the river nd pulling up more tons of bloody hagfish with a wire net.

Corov and Daud stared at eachother. Daud cluched his heart. "Dont forgive me so fast damnnit!"

Corvo narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "I did not forgive you, but I understand you're not totally evil now. I'm grateful you saved emily. So you are not a foe."

Daud nodded. Corvo nodded. Then Corvo blinked out of there to find an outsider shrine.

He was silent gushing to himself. There was a shirne somwehere around here. He just needed to work things out. Maybe the space being would give him a second chance. hopefully.

* * *

Do you likey? R&R!


End file.
